


savior

by edgeofadesire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bars, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Very light homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofadesire/pseuds/edgeofadesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clizzy drabble; the first meeting bar au nobody asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	savior

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing f/f. sliiightly based off of that one hemlock grove barscene, but it doesn't end as bad as that one (seriously that whole show ends bad pls send help).

Clary Fray wasn't really having a great time at the fancy bar. When she agreed to go out with some guy named Trevor she met at the coffeeshop earlier this week, she didn't think he would be ignoring her the whole time. He even went so far as making Clary get her own drink because he didn't bring her one when he went to order. Asshole.

So Clary sat on one of the sofas in the lounge part which looked out on the dancefloor. Sipping her bright blue cocktail, Clary let her eyes slide across faces. Clary had known she swung both sides for a while now, and soon she found herself watching a beautiful latina girl who seemed to be the center of attention. No shit, with her long raven hair and a slim fitting red dress which hugged her amazing curves. She was dancing with her eyes closed, swaying her hips with her arms raised and it was one of the most breathtaking things Clary had ever seen. 

As if the girl had felt Clary's eyes on her, the latina opened her eyes and caught Clary's gaze. Blushing, Clary looked away and took another sip of her drink. 

A few moments later a shadow fell over her. Looking up, her eyes were met with a pair of dark chocolate eyes and dark red lips pulled in a smirk. 

"Hi there, gorgeous," the latina said.

Clary blushed and stuttered a response. But Trevor had also heard the other girl and he frowned. 

"Hey, what the hell? Why are you hitting on my date? She isn't some dirty lesbian bitch like you!"

Clary blinked. 

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was property," the girl said sarcastically and with a furious look in her dark eyes. "Is he giving you a good time, gorgeous?" she asked Clary.

Clary almost choked on her own spit at hearing the nickname again. She glanced at the pissed off guy. "No, not really," she said.

Trevor had risen from his spot and towered over the latina and for a few seconds Clary was afraid he was going hit her, but then the girl punched Trevor straight in the face and he fell back on the sofa knocked out cold. Clary's jaw dropped. That was surprisingly hot to watch. 

The raven haired girl shook her hand out. "That is for being homophobic," she muttered.

Then she held out her hand and Clary didn't hesitate when she took it. The girl pulled her up from her seat and kissed her hand.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me your savior. Izzy works too," she said.

Clary blushed furiously. "Clary Fray," she said with a bright smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Clary Fray."

•••

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hestitate to point out any language or spelling mistakes you might have come across, since english isn't my first language i sometimes don't notice them :)


End file.
